


Die Wunderbar Nacht

by Henker_von_Prag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Necrophilia, POV Male Character, Poetry, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag
Summary: этой чудесной ночью ты была особенно прекрасна.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Die Wunderbar Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9895941

Ветер сладко пахнет свежестью и жизнью.  
Распахнув окно, я вижу диск луны.  
В лунном свете твоё тело крыто синью.  
И на бёдрах пятна тления черны.

В эти ночи ты тиха и так покорна —  
Ты богиня с безразличием в глазах.  
Я вдыхаю запах смутно-тошнотворный.  
Обнимая крепко твой гниющий прах.

Ты сидишь со мною рядом на диване.  
Лью тебе за упокой души в стакан.  
Мессалина! Ты прекрасно-бездыханна!  
Ты — Венеры в храме смерти истукан.

Я рукой сжимаю гнойность вздутых грудей  
И вхожу смиренно в стылый твой чертог.  
Трупным ядом мироточат твои губы.  
Смерть туман впустила в зеркало-зрачок.

Брезжит небо на востоке рдяной лавой,  
Этой ночью стала ты чуть-чуть гнилей.  
За окном ползут товарные составы.  
Дует ветер с сонно-утренних полей.


End file.
